The Phantom Thief
by Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable
Summary: Sora's a theif, Riku's a cop.. See what happens when the the two collide Rated: M for yaoi, rape, language, hot sex, incest, violence, drug use don’t use kids , insulting Man Sex I mean Xemnas lol, Stealing don’t steal kids and others that I can’t
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Thief

**A/N: Ok I have a new story for all of you me and my friend thought of it during a sleepover. And it's really interesting.. We got the idea from another fan fiction called ****Inspector and thief****.. I forgot the author's name.. I'm sorry for if you're reading this.. But ****Inspector and thief**** is a rated M and the couple is Sora X Riku from kingdom hearts. If you readers are search for it it's really good if you like yaoi and the sora X Riku pairing.. So yeah I should give you readers the character we are using and their occupations and code names and etc.:**

**Xemnas- Code Name: Ansem (AKA Man Sex -thieves use) the commissioner of the police force after the master thieves.**

**Xigbar- Head of the Black Market.**

**Xaldin- Code Name: Dilan- Baker**

**Lexaeus- Xigbar's body guard**

**Vexen- Code Name: Even- phocensics (sp??) scientist works with cops**

**Zexion- Code Name: Ienzo- Thieves leader. All master thieves report to him to get their jobs**

**Demyx- Code Name: Demy- Cop**

**Axel- Code Name: Lea- Master thief, sora's partner, and buddy as well as a joker**

**Saix- Code Name: Sai- Xemnas secutary and cop**

**Luxord- Code Name: Dolur- Casino owner and hideout owner for the thieves and also the thieves fence ( a fence is like a seller and a dealer that sells what you need and buys the stolen goods)**

**Larxene- Code Name: Arlene- Undercover cop as a stripper at Luxords casino. Tifa is her partner**

**Marluixa- Code Name: Marluai- Florist by day to keep the cops off but actually grows marijuana in the back and makes other illegal drugs, he's actually a back market drug dealer **

**Roxas- Sora- Reason why I don't put code the code name is because Sora is Roxas's brother they are twin brothers so yeah they use each other's name as a code name.. both are Master Thieves**

**Riku- A cop who is under cover in the Black Market**

**Sephiroth- Riku's older brother and the Black Market Commissioner**

**Kairi- Vexans underling, Namine's sister**

**Namine- Master Thief and Roxas's partner and Kairi's sister**

**Leon- the only person that Xigbar will listen an talk to. So people go to Leon to get to Xigbar for information and stuff..**

**Cloud- Merchandise and drug dealer**

**Tifa- under cover cop as a stripper in Luxord's casino and Larxene partner**

**Yuffie- Master Thief and Cop tormentor **

**Aeris( Aerith)- Florist and helps Sora and Roxas**

**Zack- cop and wants cloud as his own**

**Xion- Informant for thieves**

**Cid- Mechanic**

**So yeah there you have every character we are gonna use in the story and all of their information that you need..**

**Couples: SoraXRiku, SoraXRoxas, AkuRoku, LeonXCloudXZack, XemnasXSaix and I think that is all the couples there might be more later on**

**Rated: M for yaoi, rape, language, hot sex, incest, drug use (don't use kids), insulting Man Sex I mean Xemnas lol, Stealing (don't steal kids) and others that I can't remember..**

**Disclaimer: my friend nor I don't own kingdom hearts this is a fan fiction..**

**So yeah on with the story..**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Chapter 1

A young spiky haired brunette sat impatiently on the roof of the lavish mansion watching the scene before him with a scared and frantic look on his face. 'How the hell did they know?' he thought as he watched the swarm of police below him. ' The alarm didn't sound off.. how did th-.' His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he felt the mystery man. "AXEL!!!" he looked up at the man before him who casually had a grin on his face. "That's my name. Got it memorized?" But before Sora make a retort a voice sounded from below.

"Alright, We know you're up there, so you can save all of us the trouble and come down. We promise you won't hurt." The court voice said with a megaphone while hiding the anger and aggravation that everyone felt on the ground.

The fiery red head looked down at the big swarm of cops down at the court yard and laughed loudly so every single cop an hear, " Oh look it's MAN SEX!! Your promise doesn't seem likely than your dick going up Saix's ass." When the officers herd his remark they started to giggle at it. As he continued," And we all know that happens every single day." The Red head grinned. Sora started to calm down a little bit because of his partners remark to Man- Xemnas.

Xemnas scowled at the red head's remarks and glared up wards. "SILENCE!! If any of you so much as to think of that name, you're off the force. Understand?!" His men hushed down immediately at the mention of getting fired and instantly quieted down, " This is your last chance **LEA**."

"My name isn't Lea. I'm **NOT A FUCKING GIRL!!!!** Got it memorized? Your just jealous that I have a perfect figure." The emerald-eyed red head yelled than laughed towards the end of his remark. "You're pushing it." Xemnas growled, " Just fucking surrender, we fucking surrounded you two." With an angry look on his face.

Than when Sora phone rang softly, he grabbed it out of his pocket to see who it was. And it was his twin brother, Roxas, than answered the phone. " Roxas?? Help Please. We're surrounded." Sora panicked over the phone. "Sora, calm down. Namine and me have a plan for you to escape alright. All you have to do is jump at the back of the house." Roxas trying to clam down his panicked twin on the other side of the phone.

"Jump?!" he nearly screamed into the phone, " You expect me to jump off the roof of a 12 story building?! Are you mental?!" While Sora went off on his little rant a sliver haired demon was creeping up the stairs behind them. Azure eyes stared down at it's pray hungrily and took the boy distraction. "M-E-N-S-E-X." could be heard in the background as the man crept up behind Sora and placed a cloth over his mouth to prevent him from screaming and pulled the boy into the black abyss of 'his' world…..

End of Chapter 1

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: I wonder who that could be.. hehe just wait and keeping reading the story.. so yeah that the end of the first chapter hope you guys like it as much as we enjoy writing it out.. so yeah.. we haven't started the second chapter yet right now we are generating ideas for it.. we have most of it actually so yeah… sorry that we made the chapter really short but we will try to make the second chapter longer


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom Thief

**Couples: SoraXRiku, SoraXRoxas, AkuRoku, LeonXCloudXZack, XemnasXSaix and I think that is all the couples there might be more later on**

**Rated: M for yaoi, rape, language, hot sex, incest, drug use (don't use kids), insulting Man Sex I mean Xemnas lol, Stealing (don't steal kids) and others that I can't remember..**

**Disclaimer: my friend nor I don't own kingdom hearts this is a fan fiction..**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Chapter 2**

"Sora."

"Sora!"

"SORA!!"

Axel heard a small sound in the background. He turned around and saw a small glow where Sora was. When he looked down he saw Sora's cell phone exactly where the cinnamon haired was standing. He looked around the area for a bit just in case Sora might be pulling his leg. He ignored Man Sex's yelling by the megaphone on the ground floor since his partner just vanished.

'_Oh Shit!'_ Axel thought when he walked over to Sora's cell phone and picked up it up.

"Hello?" Axel asked with caution since he had a feeling that his brother, Roxas, was on the other side of the line.

"SSOORRAA!!" the other person on the other side screeched. Quickly the red head pulled the phone off his ear so it wouldn't bleed from the boy's screeching for his brother. After the yelling stopped Axel put the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?? Roxas??" Axel said being more cautious because he doesn't want to be yelled at the blonde again.

"Axel? Where's Sora." He demanded. He wanted to know where his brother went, you could say that he was protective of him.

"I don't know. He just disappeared. Like he was here one minute then he was gone. Like he vanished got it memorized." Axel answered with his signature line in the anwser.

"WHAT!?" Roxas yelled in the top of his lungs.

"Geeze Roxy you need to keep your voice down." Axel said trying to keep the young blonde calm.

Silence is the only thing that came from the blonde.

'_Great, the calm before the storm.'_ Axel thought while he starts to sweat dropped.

"HOW IN THE FUCK CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN!! MY BROTHER JUST FUCKING DISAPPEARED!! HOW IN THE HELL THAT FUCKING HAPPENED!! GOD DAMN IT!! SORA OH GOD SORA!!" Roxas cried from the top of his lungs.

"Roxas…" Axel said his name quietly. The fire obsessed red head felt bad for the young blonde. It was kind of his fault for not paying attention to Sora as much. But he couldn't resist; he needed to make fun of Man Sex. He always made fun of him every time they tried to capture Sora and Axel. It was like his second job to make fun of it.

"Axel… Find him…… Please…" Roxas said trying to stay calm but Axel knew from the tone of his voice that he was bitterly angry…

"Alright." Axel said quietly and it was also the last thing he said before he hug up the phone.

Sora awoke to a dark room with no windows no furniture except for a bed, and darkness. His heart raced as he realized that he was bound by what felt like handcuffs and his clothing was gone as well

"HELP!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping desperately that someone would be able to hear him. He suddenly jumped as a door opened and a flood of light entered the small room. The door closed just a quickly as it had opened and footsteps could be herd.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU!?!" Sora screamed at the newcomer.

"Y-you'll be arrested for this!" the footsteps came closer and closer until Sora could make at the figure of the person. The man roughly grabbed Sora by the arm and threw him on the bed.

"Wha-" he began, but was cut off as this strange man straddled his naked body.

Then the demon spoke, " I am the law, so you have no hope of help. You WILL be mine Sora." Just before claiming Sora's lips in a forceful kiss. Sora tried to fight back the best he could, but his options were limited, as he was still tied up. The mystery mans' tongue darted into Sora's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his mouth. Sora still tried to fight back, but found himself melting into the heavy kiss, and after a few seconds of brief war, he gave in. The man took full advantage of Sora's submissiveness as his hand began to roam the boy's body. He slowly snaked his way down to Sora's manhood and grabbed it harshly, sending a stab of pain and pleasure through the small body beneath him.

Sora threw his head back and half-yelped, and half-moaned at the action. The man continued his actions, bringing Sora to the edge of oblivion, then stopped, and just simply stopped. Sora's face went from one of pleasure to one of anger and confusion. But that didn't last long as he was quickly flipped over onto his stomach and the sound of clothing being removed could be heard. The man positioned himself above Sora….

End of Chapter 2

_-_-_-**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N.. Hey guys it's Sakura and my best buddy Tori once again.. Sorry this was short and I know that I said that my friend and me would try to make the next chapter even longer than the last. But she wanted to stop and leave a cliffhanger for all of you guys… we are trying to work out the third chapter out so we can write it out, if all your readers have any ideas they want to put out tell me by a review or a PM message from here. We will consider your ideas as well… so yeah please review and I know some of you are shy of reviewing but we don't bite we love your reviews even the constructive criticism ones cause it helps us with our writing and we can grow from it and become better so REVIEW..**

**~ Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


	3. Sorry just a note

**::Phamtom thief::**

**Chapter ??: sorry it's just a note**

**Dear readers and reviewers**

** I am so sorry that I am not able to update this story. Umm reasons being that Tori can't speak with me since a friend of hers hates me and she doesn't want to cause anymore drama with her friend. Really that's the main reason, and well she has the updated chapter so I can't get from her unless I ask her privately which I can't really do that since she is always hanging around the person who doesn't like me every single day. So my options are to continue this story on my own or let someone else take it.. and if I take I up on my own it may take awhile to update because of school and I'm already having a hard time try to update all my stories. Since I don't get home until very late and most of time I am doing school work.. I'm writing this to let you guys know what's up and also to let you know that I am not dead. And I am really sorry about this. So please leave a review or a PM telling me that if I should continue it or let someone else take over. And tell me if you want to take it over, I will think on it greatly. If many people want to take it over I would have to do a contest but that if it's more than 1 person.. and again I am really sorry about this.**

**Sincerely **

**Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable **


End file.
